


Une Seconde Chance

by piningfrench



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Français | French, John a du mal à vivre sans Sherlock, John's feelings, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningfrench/pseuds/piningfrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous ne connaissons la valeur de ce que l'on a qu'une fois que nous le perdons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Seconde Chance

        La première fois que tu as plongé ton regard dans le mien. Comment pourrais-je le décrire ? Cette sensation semblable à des milliards d'étoiles en combustion au creux de mes os. C'était si brillant, si clair. Comme si à l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés, le sol avait arrêté de trembler. Le tic-tac des horloges avait résonné avec plus de force.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts brutalement. C'était sans appel.

La plupart des gens passent leurs vies entières à chercher, courir, hurler après une révélation sans jamais arriver à l'effleurer. Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de la chercher bien avant eux. J'ai attendu si longtemps que le noir et le blanc qui régnaient sur le monde finirent par devenir la couleur caractéristique du ciel. Toutes les saveurs du monde s'étaient rassemblées en une seule nuance grisâtre.

Mon dieu, comme tout avait été si épuisant. Plus aucune trace d'adrénaline courant furieusement dans mes veines. Plus de souffles courts, de sifflements sourds de balles dans le ciel azuré.

Mais tu as plongé ton regard kaléidoscopique dans le mien et j'ai pensé :

_Où étais-tu passé durant tout ce temps ?_

C'était ridicule, presque fou. Tu n'avais même pas ouvert la bouche ni même esquissé un geste. Mais certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être prononcées pour être comprises, pas vrai ?

Je t'ai demandé ton nom mais au fond, quelle importance ? Je savais.

Tu savais.

Et c'était si éblouissant que je ne peux y repenser sans devoir fermer les yeux.

 

**

 

Te souviens-tu de la fois où je t'ai surpris à admirer le ciel étoilé ? Tu as levé le menton, serré ton manteau contre ton torse comme pour te protéger d'un vent inexistant. Cherchais-tu à te protéger ? Te protéger de quoi, au juste ?

Le Vent d'Est n'était pas encore si proche. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on croyait.

Je n'ai vu que le reflet des étoiles s'étaler sur chaque infime parcelle de ta peau. Tu étincelais sous la lumière spectrale de la nuit et tu avais cette lueur dans tes yeux. Cet éclat qui s'allumait quand tu découvrais un nouveau mystère à élucider. Je l'ai toujours remarqué. Bien sûr. Personne n'aurait pu ignorer la façon dont ton visage se détendait et se complexifiait à la fois sous l'effet de la curiosité ; comme ce minuscule pincement de tes lèvres faisait danser l'ombre de ton sourire.

Jamais tu n'avais paru si libre. Mon dieu, comme tu étais beau. Je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer, qui pourrait. Tu étais irréel, époustouflant.

Tu as ouvert la bouche et murmuré comme sur le ton de la confidence : _Magnifique, non ?_

 _Oui,_ ai-je pensé alors que mon regard se perdait dans la courbure de ton visage, dans la finesse de tes traits et la façon avec laquelle le clair de lune faisait scintiller chaque pore de ta peau.

Les scientifiques pensent que la Terre tourne en orbite autour du Soleil. Inutile, tu l'avais supprimé de ton palais mental. J'aimerais pouvoir le supprimer aussi.

Personne n'avait réussi à me faire comprendre l'insignifiance de ce détail avant toi.

 

L'éclipse a assez duré, tu ne crois pas ?

C'est injuste. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire entre apercevoir la fulgurance d'une étoile pour me rendre aveugle la seconde qui suit.

_Si seulement j'avais pu..._

Les fleurs sont encore fanées. Mme Hudson n'est pas passé depuis au moins une semaine.

Elle est tellement affectée, il faut la comprendre.

Je la comprends.

 

J'ai arrêté de respirer le moment où tu as sauté.

 

Bien sûr, je continue de sentir ce martèlement discontinu s'abîmer contre mes côtes. Mes jambes continuent d'avancer. Mais tu ne pouvais t'attendre à arracher la valve d'un cœur sans faire de dégâts.

Ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu es celui qui est parti.

Je suis celui qui doit vivre avec cette moitié dégoulinante de sang et de regrets.

Ai-je vraiment mérité de ramasser les fragments de verre que tu as laissé sur ton passage ?

Quoique je ne les ai toujours pas ramassé. Je préfère les traîner avec moi partout où je vais, c'est plus poétique. Une métaphore, en quelque sorte.

Tu aurais détesté ça.

Qu'aurais-tu pu trouver de beau dans cette douleur déchirante de l'âme, je ne saurais le dire.

Même moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'attrayant à son sujet.

La douleur ? L'hémorragie ? Peut-être cela.

Analogie à celui qui avait éclaboussé le pavé, donc ? Oh. Je vois. Oui, je le vois bien.

La nuance se grave sur mes rétines chaque fois que mes paupières se ferment.

 

Non, je ne rêve plus de l'Afghanistan. Mais qu'importe, c'est un tout autre bain de sang.

Je me penche et caresse le marbre sombre du bout des doigts. Je peux presque te sentir remuer impatiemment à mes côtés. Les pans de ton Belstaff flotter au vent. Tes boucles noires frémir contre la brise d'automne.

C'est si étrange comme même l'oxygène n'est plus si enivrant, comme l'air frais ne réagit plus si violemment avec mes cellules nerveuses. J'ai l'impression de me noyer sans jamais toucher le fond.

Je suis fatigué.

Crois-tu que j'y arriverai encore longtemps ?

Peut-on vraiment se sentir mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde sans que notre cœur finisse par lâcher ?

Je sais que je devrais connaître la réponse. Après tout, c'était moi le docteur. Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de remède pour les cœurs brisés. Je finirai par perdre l'appétit, dérégler mon sommeil, confondre le jour et la nuit.

D'ailleurs, les symptômes commencent déjà à apparaître.

Puis un jour, quand la dernière once de survie me quittera...

Alors quoi ?

 

M'attendras-tu seulement ?

Et si la seule chose qui me maintenait encore ici était l'idée que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar ?

Seras-tu là à mon réveil ?

M'apprendras-tu à apprécier chaque battement de cœur, chaque exhalation vibrante, chaque écho de voix ?

Je t'en prie, finissons-en. Que plus jamais le goût amer de ta perte n'envahisse ma bouche.

 

Juste un miracle de plus.

 

 _Quelle différence ?_   je t'entends soupirer, ta voix grave exaspérée.

 

Car nous ne connaissons la valeur de ce que l'on a qu'une fois que nous le perdons. Donne-moi la chance de poursuivre cette révélation une fois de plus.

 

 

**

 

« Au revoir, John »

 

Tu n'as jamais dit « Adieu »

 

 

 

 


End file.
